X-Ray technology has been employed extensively in medical imaging and other imaging fields. Objects (e.g., patients) of a greater volume require stronger X-Rays (e.g., X-Ray beams with higher energy and/or power applied) to pass all the way through the object. Failure to adjust for the volume of the object being X-Rayed results in substandard imagery. If the X-Ray beams carry too much energy, the patient appears too transparent; if the X-Ray beams carry too little energy, the patient appears too obscured (e.g., dark).
However, in current medical X-Ray machines adjusting the strength of the X-Ray requires a time-consuming editing of advanced settings of the X-Ray machine.